The Summer Palace
by NaLuF4Lyfe
Summary: The Fluffy lemonish thing that was supposed to be in Island Princess, What will happen during this honeymoon! What if Lucy is BETRAYED? Would Natsu do something like that? Drama! Romance! Tragedy! BAM! this is gonna be a 2-3 chappy story, And i will update! Lots of FLuff and slight lemon, let's see what happens! NALUU IS ALL I'LL EVER DO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear peoples! So well i had argued with a friend about putting in a LEmon in Island Princess and she said no. :( Boo Hoo.**

 **Thats right, this account is run by 2 peeps. im just that person who always inserts some hot and spicy things in between (you're welcome) SO.**

 **I decided to present tht chappy in Island Princess that was supposed to have lemons. Natsu and Lucy's Honeymoon in the summer palace.**

 **So, Brace yourself. :D**

 **AND BTW READ ISLAND PRINCESS BEFORE YOU READ THIS! IT MIGHT MAKE THIS BETTER!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes! LAND! FINALLY!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! This is beautiful! The summer Palace! This is it!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu swiftly picked the newly wedded Lucy and picker her up bridal style. "Natsu! what are you doing?"

"Don't you want to go in?" The pink haired prince planted a quick kiss on Lucy's cheek as he walked down the ramp of the ship.

Just at the entrance of the castle he carefully placed her down.

Voices echoed inside the castle.

"Are they here?!"

"Well of course they're here!"

"Are you blind? Can you not see the huge ship?!"

"SOMEONE GO GREET THEM!"

"Why should **I** do everything?!"

"Alright. We're ALL goign to greet them."

A butler looking man with two maids now stood in front of Natsu and Lucy.

"Hello your highness!" Said the Red Haired woman. "Welcome to the summer palace! My name is Sherry, and i'm the cook! David here is the Butler,"

The orange haired man walked up to Lucy and softly kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Oye. She's my princess. Only mine." Natsu hovered protectively over Lucy.

"And this here, is Aries." Sherry indicated to the shy girl next to her.

Suddenly, clicking of heels was heard.

"Won't you introduce me?" came a voice.

Suddenly the maids went quiet. "Yeah...and uh. This is...Jenny."

A gorgeous Blonde walked in with a red flower clip in her hair. "I'm the manager of this castle and its my duty to make this stay for you more..."

She scanned Natsu from top to bottom in a weird way.

"More...enjoyable." she smiled seductively towards Natsu. The pink haired prince took no note of it, but Lucy, oh she defenitely saw that smile.

Lucy forced a smile. "Hey, Jenny, whats that forest over there?"

A look of horror was pastered across their faces.

"The...nightly forest?"

"Do whatever. But do not enter that forest. It contains many dangers, including use of dark magic."

Natsu scoffed. "Please, magic smagic, the only magic we're gonna see here is the magic of love, isnt that right Luce?"

Lucy blushed "Yeah!"

David still had a stern look on his face. "Please, its true...we've lost a servant to that forest."

Lucy gasped. "H-how?"

Sherry looked down. "My..S-sister. S-she had gone to collect b-berries one evening, before sundown. She didn't return and we started getting worried...So david and i went to the forest and...and.." Sherry broke into tears.

Aries comforted Sherry.

"And"... David continued. "She lay in the middle of the forest...barely breathing...her eyes were blood red...scars all over her body, her dress torn in places, and she said her last words ...Run...Run away, dark forces have taken over the forest and they emerge every full moon night."

Sherry shivered. "That's...tonight..."

Lucy had the chills running down her back.

Jenny coughed. "Thats enough. They can't harm you if you stay away from the forest. Prince Natsu, Princess Lucy, allow me to escort you to your room. "

Natsu nodded.

Lucy noticed the way she purposely swayed her hips as she walked and how her intimate wear could be seen when she bend down to pick up something from the floor. Its not like Lucy didn't trust Natsu but this Jenny girl was seeming pretty bitchy.

 _I wish she would break her heel or something._ Lucy wished.

Jenny was leading them through hallways on the top floor and giving them a quick tour when her heel broke and her ankle twisted and she fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Jenny squealed.

Lucy gasped. She didnt think it would actually happen.

Natsu quickly went to her side. "Are you okay? Does it hurt bad?"

"Yes! I think i broke my heel!"

"Where is the nearest room?" Natsu asked.

Jenny pointed to the room across. "But its your and princess Lucy's room, are you sure?"

Lucy was about to oppose when Natsu spoke up. "But you're hurt, and if you have a broken bone, well thats worse!"

Lucy pouted as Natsu picked JENNY up Bridal style and carried her to their room.

As Natsu placed her on the loveseat opposite the bed, Lucy looked at the room. It was a room painted a maroon and had a circular bed set in one corner. the bed had silk sheets and rose petals spread all over it. Lucy wanted to start jumping on it right away. On the central coffee tabe there was a box of heart shaped chocolates and a sex tips magazine. The blonde princess immediately blushed and looked back to Jenny.

Natsu was sitting next to her patting her back. Lucy felt jealous just with that one motion.

Now Sherry and Aries were here and they helped Jenny go back down. "Thank you prince Natsu, please freshen up and show up to dinner at 6:30!"

"I will, Take Care!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy was still pouting inside the room.

"How're you doing my princess?" Natsu pecked Lucy on the Lips and put his arms around her waist.

Lucy pushed him away. "No. YOU tell me what you were doing out there? You carried Jenny bridal style AND you were patting her back! What am i supposed to take that as?"

Natsu was confused. "What? She was hurt so I- Then Natsu understood and raised an eyebrow. "Aw is my Little Lucy-Wucy Jealous?"

Lucy blushed angrily. "No i am not jealous! I was just...just wondering-

The pink haired prince sealed the blond's mouth with a passionate kiss. "Come on..." Natsu said in between kisses. "Admit it...you just...want me...to yourself." Natsu pushed Lucy inside the walk in closet which was red with a framed picture of an intimate couple hanging on one side.

Without breaking the kiss, Natsu zipped down Lucy's wedding dress.

Cold air brushed Lucy's back as she gasped.

Natsu broke the kiss as he allowed Lucy's dress to fall down and pool around her. NAtsu continued kissing as he roamed his hands all over Lucy's body. "I patted her back right? I'll make up for it." Natsu pulled down one cup of Lucy's bra, then the other. "NAtsu, what are you doing? Just take it off!" Natsu smirked. "Someone's excited?" Lucy giggled as she unbuttoned the buttons of Natsu's Shirt and threw the white shirt on the floor. "Lucy you just raped me." Lucy seductively put her arms around Natsu's neck. "Sure did."

Natsu frowned then swung the panty-naked Lucy over his shoulder. "Revenge!"

Natsu pulled Lucy into the hot shower as he started kissing her again. his lips trailed down to her chest and he started sucking, biting and kissing.

Lucy's moans could be heard through the hot shower. Natsu's lips continued to trail down till he reached her most sensitive part. "You're so wet for me." Natsu smirked. "But I'll save that snack for later." Natsu winked and started making love bites on her neck. His erection pressed right against her and she gasped.

Natsu licked the shell of Lucy's ear. "The dragon wants to enter the cave Lucy,"

Lucy smirked and rubbed the erection as NAtsu moaned. "Oh Shit, yes, fuck me."'

"Access Denied" Lucy chuckled.

"Aw come on...Let me in!" Natsu bit her breast.

Lucy pointed to the heart shaped clock on the other side of the bathroom. "We need to reach dinner by 6:30. and I want to sightsee around the palace!" The brown eyed female stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

NAtsu did the same. "But Lucy, its our Honeymoon!"

Lucy tied the towel around her and hugged Natsu. "We'll do it tonight! I promise!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Penis Promise?"

"Yes P- Wait WHAT?!"

"Hahaha!"

"You're such a PERVERT!" Lucy banged NAtsu's abs.

"I'm your Pervert." NAtsu smiled.

"What is that even supposed to mean!?


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't written in forever, sorry!

-Melanie

"Okay Natsu see you downstairs-

"Nope."

Lucy giggled, "what? Why?"

Natsu pecked her on the lips. "Because you denied me your love!"

"I said you'll get it tonight!"

"You mean 'when dark forces arrive'?"

"What will it take for you to let me go?!" Lucy cried.

Natsu thought about it. A smirk lit up his face. "Punishments."

Lucy pouted. Before she knew it she was lying down in bed with Natsu under her gown.

"Natsu! You get out of there this instant!" Lucy whisper screamed.

Natsu came out. "Punishment number one. He held up her Lacy panties. Lucy was as red as a tomato.

Natsu looked closely at her red panties and smirked again. "Ooooooh. Monogramed. It has an N on it."

"and my name begins with an N. This only means that I have a right to this."

Lucy gasped as she felt Natsu's lips against her and her juices going everywhere.

Just as it was beginning, a knock was heard on the door.

Natsu immediately got up and wiped his mouth with the 'undergarment' and then threw it across the room.

"Come in!" she said.

Sherry entered. "Uh dinner is ready and set on the table!" Sherry's eyes met the monogrammed panty that was thrown across the room. She let out a giggle. "But if you guys are busy-

"No! no, we're fine! In fact I'm coming down with you!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu and started heading down in front of Sherry. The girl looked back at Natsu. "Will you be joining us?"

"Yep, I just have some juice to clean up" Natsu winked.

Sherry giggled and ran downstairs.

"Mmmm! The dishes look fabulous Sherry!" Lucy admired. She had changed into an elegant gown and was waiting for Natsu to come downstairs.

"Thank you princess!" Sherry smiled.

As soon as Natsu came down, dinner began. Jenny entered. "I hope you're enjoying the food, Prince Natsu." Jenny gave Lucy a look. "And Lucy."

"Its wonderful Jenny! Come join us, please!"Natsu stuffed his face.

Jenny swayed her hips and sat in the chair in front of Natsu. "It's a bit…hot in here." She slowly took off her jacket and revealed her low cut dress which was tight and revealing.

Lucy pretended not to notice. Natsu choked on his soup. Everyone came to him to make sure he was alright. Lucy turned to Natsu. "Its alright Nats." Lucy was suspicious. Jenny ran her hands through his hair and gave him a glass of water. "Are you okay now?" she bent down to his eye level, showing him her cleavage. Natsu immediately got up and drank the water. "I'm good thanks. Im going upstairs."

"Ill come too—

"No!" Jenny yelled.

Lucy stared at her.

"I-I mean, you should um finish your dinner and then maybe you and Natsu can go for a stroll in the gardens?"

Lucy huffed. "No thanks, I need to take care of my husband." Lucy stomped up as an evil smile rose upon Jenny's face.

Natsu lay motionless on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Lucy entered the room and locked the door.

She seductively took off her gown to reveal a silky black bra.

"Hey Natsu, I have to keep my promise…"she slipped in to the bed next to him.

"Lucy please…

The blonde continued as she traced her finger down his abs and kissed his nipples.

"Luce not right now…please..

Lucy started stroking his hard membrane...

"Lucy I said STOP!" Natsu roared.

Lucy sat aback in shock. What happened to him? "Nats…"

"I said I'm not in the mood!" He yelled. Natsu got up and lay on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

Lucy still sat on her bed tearing up. Natsu had NEVER Ever EVER talked to her like that before.

Lucy put on her Purple silky nightgown and cried herself to sleep.

(Middle of the night)

Lucy heard some steps and voices. She stared into the dark room. Natsu wasn't on the couch. She looked beside her. Wasn't there either. Lucy could still hear voices.

Lucy wandered out of her room. The voices were becoming clearer as she walked strait in the hallway lit up by merely candles. The blonde neared the room from which the sounds were coming from.

The female put her ear to the door and her eyes widened as she heard Natsu's voice.

Lucy slid open the door just enough to see the one thing she had feared for.

Jenny sitting in Natsu's lap as he kissed her, just as he would to Lucy…

"Oh Natsu…I remember…. how we did this…. as teens…." Jenny spoke in middle of kisses.

Natsu seemed dazed. "Jenny…stop…this isn't righ-"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she threw the door open.

Jenny gasped and got off Natsu.

Natsu dizzily got up too. "Lucy…It isn't like you see…Jenny-!

"Shut…up.." Lucy said in between sobs.

"Lucy I'm sorry—Jenny began.

"Don't even say anything you bitch!" Lucy yelled. She turned around to run but something strong grasped her wrist.

"Lu—

"Let go of me Natsu!"

"But—

"NATSU!

Natsu pulled Lucy towards him so they were an inch apart.

"Lucy…I Don't know….how…this happened…." Natsu coughed. "I need you...I love you…You need to believe me….please…"

Teary eyed Lucy glared at Natsu. "I don't know how this happened either. I loved you more than my life. You are the only one I had…and now its all over. So what do I have to live for?" Lucy slipped her hand out of natsu's grip and ran.

Natsu began to run after her, when he collapsed.

Loki, Sherry, and Aries hurried upstairs. To Natsu.

"I saw the princesss run out, is everything okay?" Sherry looked down at Natsu then back to Jenny.

Aries looked at Jenny teary eyed. "You Monster!"

Jenny looked innocent. "What?"

"You drugged him!"

"I Did not! He came to me by himself! What could I have—

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" David yelled.

"He's a Prince!" Jenny exclaimed.

"He already belonged to someone and look at what you did! What if something happens to Lucy!"

"Then let her die! She's gone to the forest!"

Everyone gasped. "But but she knows that—

Jenny smirked. "She said Natsu was the only thing she had to live for. And what are you all looking at? One whore less in the world wouldn't affect—

A loud slap echoed in the castle. Natsu stood up, heaving. "She is the purest girl I have ever met in my life. She's bold, she's daring and she's so beautiful, she puts the moon to shame. She's never shy to fight for whats right and she's almost given her life up for me. And it's going to affect the whole of Fiore if Anything happens to my princess. And you need to know that, because if anyone is a whore, that's you." Natsu began to walk out of the door.

"One more thing." Natsu looked back. "You're fired."

Jenny gasped. "You can't fire me! My dad is your dad's best friend and we dated in college, you cannot kill our friendship! You—

Natsu ignored her and walked out of the castle.

Review! OR NO MORE FOR YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and damp in the forest. By now it had started raining heavily and lightning struck a tall tree every few seconds.

"Lucy! Lucy!?" Natsu yelled.

There were scratches and scars all over his body while travelling through the dense forest.

Suddenly a moaning sound was heard. Natsu walked towards the sound. Twigs and sticks snapped below his weight.

Natsu felt drowsy.

"Natsuuuuu!" The pink haired prince turned to see where the sound was coming from.

"Natsuu" The voice became clearer and clearer and so did the figure.

It was Jenny.

"Natsu " Jenny wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. "I—

Natsu threw her off. "You. Stay away from me." Natsu looked like a beast who had just woken from sleep. His chest heaved as his body fought against the power of the drug given to him by jenny.

"But Natsu…I love you!" Jenny cried.

"I'm not falling for it." Natsu Ignored her and continued to walk forward.

Jenny was now Angered. She came up behind him and hit him with the broken branch. Before Natsu could react, he was out cold.

An Evil grin appeared on her face. "Now you're all mine."

….

Lucy sat down with her back to a tree as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her golden long hair was now wet and heavy with rainwater, her eyes heavy with tears. She just wasn't able to stop. Her thoughts just kept going back to Natsu, and how they had fallen in love, their first night together, when they made love in the cave, She could just almost feel his warm hands coressing her body, he wouldn't ever let any other hands touch her. Especially when there was a misunderstanding….

Lucy stopped sobbing. She recalled that memory of Sting Eucliffe. During Natsu's engagement ball she had been forcefully kissed by sting, but even so, Natsu believed her when she said that Sting forcefully kissed her. **(This actually happened in Chitti's story 'Island Princess' So for better understanding, read that if you haven't already, Its SO GOOD)**

Lucy gasped in shock. How could she not trust him when Natsu blindly trusted her. She remembered what Natsu said to her when she left the summer palace…. _I need you…I love you..._

Lucy got up and adjusted her dress. She wiped her tears, undistinguishable from the hard drops of the rain.

As she was about to leave the forest, she heard another moaning sound close in on her.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned around.

"Nope. Its Jenny!" The evil blonde blew some powder in Lucy's face.

"Jenny…what….are…..you—

Lucy dropped unconscious on the wet path.

Jenny smiled. "2 down, none to go."

…

Natsu awoke on a wooden bed. His head was hurting and his heart just wasn't feeling okay. He got up a little and saw bandages wrapped around his arm and body. He also noticed that he was lying on a bear skin quilt.

He sat upright. Natsu was sitting in a cave?

"Good evening Natsu"

The pink haired prince turned around to see Jenny sitting in a soapstone tub filled to her shoulders with water and rose petals.

However to Natsu the blonde looked like Lucy.

"Join me?" Jenny pulled all the floating rose petals towards herself.

Natsu walked towards her tub like a robot but still felt something wasn't right. "I…"

"Come on Natsu. Lets play."

Natsu's head hurt. "Lucy…"

"I am Lucy" said Jenny.

Jenny rose out of the tub just enough to flash the prince. "oopsi, "she grinned slyly.

Natsu was shocked. Lucy never flashed him like that she was always a little shy and ticklish when it came to her chest. Yet his body walked towards the tub. As soon as he touched the water it seemed as if everything came back to him.

"You're not. Lucy."

"What!?" Jenny cried.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Natsu you—

"WHERE IS MY LUCY" Natsu roared.

"Natsu calm down ple—

"Shut up right now! I want Lucy!"

Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Who was that?" Natsu growled.

"That was—

"You….You are a Witch!" Natsu yelled. "You're a bloody witch who uses dark magic to get what you want! You never tried to earn love, you just want it for a whole another purpose."

"Well now that you've figured it out…" Jenny raised her hand to cast a spell when Natsu grabbed it firmly. "You may be a witch, but I have an ancestry of dragons. So don't. you. dare."

Jenny shivered as Natsu surprisingly grew warmer and gripped her hand tighter and tighter so it became pale.

The blonde sank to the floor grasping her hand as Natsu tied her up with rope.

….

Natsu walked over to the screaming noise when he saw lucy in a chamber with dark mist surrounding her.

"Lucy!" Natsu immediately entered the chamber as the black mist vanished.

Lucy's clothes were now tattered and instead of a gown she seemed to be wearing a shabby pillow cover. The girl was covered in scars and her golden head was a mess.

Natsu held Lucy in his arms as she mumbled something.

"Luce, talk to me!"

"Natsu…." Lucy started tearing up.

"Yes! Its me Lucy please talk!"Natsu quickly got up in terms of getting his bride back to the castle.

"I'm not….worth it…." Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy what are you saying?" Natsu froze.

"Who told you all this? That Jenny—

"No….I didn't…..trust….you…when you trusted me with your life and-

"Don't you dare say another word."

There was silence between the two and Natsu had a stern expression on his face as he set her down. He softly cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. The kiss was sweet, but passionate.

"Lucy. You said I don't deserve you. how could you even think of saying that. You're the girl who almost got killed by her own father… to save me. I should be undeserving of you."

"Natsu but I didn't trust you…"

Natsu smiled again and picked Lucy up bridal style once more. "Its okay. I didn't trust me either."

Lucy smiled and rested her head against his chest. "That made no sense at all."

Natsu grinned as he exited the forest. "I know."

Please review guys! I'd really appreciate it! It motivates me to keep writing more and if i dont get any i feel like "No one cares why am i doing this?"

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to people who did review! You guys keep me going!


	4. LEMON

I had time. So another!

…..

"This has been one heck of a honeymoon." Lucy winced as she ripped off the band- aid on her arm.

"Well its been three days since the incident and you were injured." Natsu stated as he took off his shirt.

"So?" Lucy was taking off her last band- aid.

"So…..i think we should finally do something now."

"Dinner?" Lucy pointed to the cart of food next to them.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

Lucy giggled and got up. "Take me then."

Natsu smirked as he grabbed Lucy and started kissing her. He slowly started to go towards the bed. Once they were close enough, Natsu pushed Lucy down and got on top of her. His lips slowly trailed down to her chest and slid his tongue down her shirt.

"Mmmhh Natsu take it off!" Lucy moaned.

"I don't have patience." Natsu ripped it from the side as his lips went back to her. He trailed kisses down to her breast as he unhooked the bra. After playing with her fleshy mounds for a few minutes, he slowly reached down to bite her in the private area.

"Natsu! That hurt!" Lucy cringed and sat up.

"Sorry—

" You need to make up for it." Lucy smirked.

"Huh—

"my turn!" Lucy jumped on Natsu as she brought her lips to his and lowered her arms down to his membrane and began to squeeze it as Natsu moaned in pleasure.

Then Lucy got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Lucy twirled.

"Can I cum?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy grinned.

Lucy jumped into the rose petal water as Natsu hopped in front of her. The prince picked her up and like a puzzle piece put him inside of her.

"Oh godddd"Lucy threw her head back as she continued to squeeze him and Natsu leaned down to suckle her breasts.

"Luce, im coming…"

"Not in the tub!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu quickly pulled her inside of him again.

Lucy's inner cave warmed up with glee. As she sighed.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's Shoulder. "I'm in love you."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "I'm madly in love with you."

…

Author's note.

Wow that was the hardest thing I ever wrote. I'm DONE with lemons! Fluff rules!


End file.
